1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable multimedia playback apparatus; more specifically, relates to a portable multimedia playback apparatus for selecting one of a TV compatible signal and a flat panel compatible signal by a multiplexer.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Portable multimedia playback apparatuses have been developed into popular multimedia devices nowadays. On the current markets, these apparatuses are provided for processing not only TV compatible signals, but also flat panel compatible signals.
However, the conventional portable multimedia playback apparatuses would not be capable to simultaneously transmit the TV compatible signal and the flat panel compatible signal. If a user wants to transmit the TV compatible signal and the flat panel compatible signal at the same time, the multimedia playback apparatuses must be provided with two sets of pins. It follows that the costs of the portable multimedia playback apparatuses will be raised. Accordingly, a solution for reducing the pins requirement and the costs of the portable multimedia playback apparatuses needs to be developed in this field.